


Fuck Toy

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Language, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Levi is determined to control a very unruly soldier, but who's really in control?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi/Mike Zacharias/Reader, Levi/Reader, levi/reader/eld/gunther, levi/reader/erwin/mike
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: Just trying to post a friend's work anonymously





	1. Chapter 1

"As punishment, seeing you can't manage to follow Captain Levi's orders, you are now assigned as his personal assistant. You will follow his orders to the letter, regardless of what they are. Am I clear?"  
"Yes sir" you mumble, turning your gaze to the man in question. He's eyeing you with a little smirk, while idly toying with his tea cup. You kind of want to pour it over his head.  
"Dismissed." Erwin eyes Levi quickly. "Try not to go too hard on her." To this, Levi only smirks again, and follows you out.  
"Oi. My quarters. Now."  
With a sigh, you roll your eyes and follow.

The sound of the door locking behind you makes you jump, and you turn to look at the man. He's leaning against the door, and watching you with amusement.  
"These baseboards need washing. Get to it." He sighs in irritation when you don't immediately get moving. "Take off your clothes."  
The order startles you, and you turn to face him; the shock evident on your face. He chuckles and moves to sit casually at his desk.  
"I'll give you a choice between the two orders. Baseboards. Naked. Pick now."  
With a little huff of irritation, you grab the cleaning supplies he had laid out for you and set to work.  
"How disappointing." he mutters, and focuses on his paperwork. After about an hour, he looks up watching you work. You have moved on to his small kitcheonette, and have your back to him; letting him watch you unhindered. You're pretty, there's no denying this and he'd be lying to say he's never found his gaze focusing on you during training. A little more than necessary, he adds to himself with a shake of his head. He wonders just how far he can take his orders for a moment, but no. His sense of decency is too strong for that shit. Or is it? There definitely is something intriguing about your defiance. No one behaves towards him as you do. It's strange to him, that when one of his orders go unfulfilled or is blatantly ignored by you; he's beset with the most exquisitely painful feelings of pleasure imagineable. He feels this is why he tends to pick at you so incessantly. It's the way you make him feel.

"I'm done."  
Your voice startles him out of his musings, and he looks up at you; arms folded and giving him that defiant look. The one that makes him kind of want to....  
Fuck this.  
"I didn't see you do the hall yet, which means the bathroom and my.... bedroom have yet to be done. Keep going." He looks back to his paperwork and up again only to find your insolent gaze on him. A little alarmed at the warmth spreading through him, he stares back; awaiting your next move. After a moment, you sigh and get to work on the hallway.  
'beautiful little brat' he thinks, and then gets up to follow. You are staying in his line of sight.  
"Have you ever considered joining my squad?" he asks, curious and thinking to himself that having you there would probably be the guiltiest pleasure he's ever allowed himself.  
You laugh, continuing the baseboards and not sparing him even a glance.  
"I have no interest in you, or being a part of your squad." He can feel that heat intensifying, making him feel rather uncomfortable. He's determined not to show it however, and leans towards you; searching your eyes. The tiny flicker behind your eyes tells him differently, and also causes him to become very aware of just how tight his pants are becoming. Hoping you don't notice, he poses his next question.  
"Your talents are wasted with the squad you're on. Explain to me this 'disinterest' you have."  
"I've seen you engage with your soldiers. We would not get along. Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't been court-marshalled several times over and booted right back to the underground from which you came."  
This time, his shock can't be held back and neither can the anger on his face. Unfortunately, your ballsy response also has him throbbing in his pants.  
"You're a fucking bitch, you know that right?"  
You smile then, an absolutely genuine smile that has his cock practically screaming at him. "See? I told you we wouldn't get along."  
He stands up then, not caring if you see how aroused he is. You do of course, and as you face him you make a point of letting your gaze slowly trail from the bulge in his pants to his eyes mockingly. This only makes things worse for him, and with gritted teeth he dismisses you.  
"You're dismissed. I expect you back here in an hour with all your gear and belongings."  
"You can't do that!"  
"I just did, brat. Get out."  
"As you wish, Sir. In the meantime I will work on ways to better express my disinterest." You close the door behind you with a bang.

How have you managed to affect him in such a way? You woke him up in a way no one has ever done before, and this fact is infuriating. He's heard the whispers. The whole of the Scouting Legion thinks him dead from the waist down, and he might have actually agreed if not for the rage that's going on in his pants right now. All because of you.   
Fucking bitch.  
And now that he's thoroughly turned on, he can't deny the vision of you. He knows it was your defiant fucking attitude that peaked his curiosity, but in hindsight? Oh, everything about you is tantalizing to him. On his squad, or in his bed. One way or the other.  
Preferably both.  
You're back an hour later, as requested and drop all your things in the middle of the room in a heap.  
"Pick it up and put it away."  
"Where?" you ask with mock sweetness. God, the tone of your voice has him rolling over in his pants again.  
He gets up and grabs one of your duffels. "Follow me, dumbass."  
You comply, but stop halfway down the hall when you realize where he's going.  
"No." You drop your gear and give him such an incredulous look that he can't help but to laugh. Tossing your bag down, he walks over and pins you to the wall, letting you feel his arousal against you.  
"It's not a request, brat. It's an order. Do not forget Erwin's punishment. All orders given"  
"Surely he didn't mean this, you fucking pig!"  
"Would you care to go down and tell him what I'm doing? Given your already noted defiance, he's going to believe me over you. Now. Here's your choice. Take your clothes off, or put your gear in the drawers and closet space I have designated for you."  
You shove him away and storm into his bedroom, angrily putting your things in the 'designated' places. He watches you with a tiny smile.

Fuck decency. Fuck being a gentleman. Fuck this overwhelming heat that's threatening to consume him. He leaves you to your devices for the rest of the evening, only leaving himself once to get you both dinner. You barely pick at what he brought, and with irritation he takes the bowl away.  
"Get ready for bed, brat."  
You eye him mistrustfully, and go into the bathroom with your clothes; locking the door behind you. You come out a couple minutes later, and find him standing just outside the door; eyes raking over you with barely disguised hunger.  
Fuck, do you look hot, he thinks looking you over. Your h/l h/c hair is done up, a few strands escaping their constraints to frame your face. Your f/c tank top; which upon examination it's obvious that you're not wearing a bra. Fucking hot alright. Tease.  
"Come help me with the rest of this paperwork, and then WE" he emphasizes, "will go to bed." You look like you're about to cry in frustration and that just makes him hornier. If that's even possible. Despite this, he has resolved not to give in. For one, the torture is rather appealing, for two; he's kind of enjoying himself.  
You spend the next hour working in silence, before he looks up at you. He's got a soft little smile on his face as he gets up.  
"Come to bed."  
You sigh in resignation and follow. He starts to get ready for bed himself, and you turn away; blushing heavily.  
"Turn around, brat. Stop being so fucking shy. We both know shy is one thing you are not."  
You turn to face him, and he continues to undress. He's definitely got plenty to look at, and you can't help the hitch in your breath as he turns to face you. Of course, he notices and with a smile gets into bed; not bothering to put anything on.  
"Well?" he says, patting the spot next to him. "What are you waiting for?"  
"I'm not sleeping next to you if you're naked!" You manage to stammer, and take an involuntary step back.  
"Must we do this? Either get in fucking bed, or take your clothes off and sleep on the floor next to the bed."  
You crawl into bed, and scoot as close to the edge as possible; keeping your back to him.  
"Tch. Closer dumbass."  
"Please don't make me." You close your eyes tightly and hope he'll just let you be. No such luck.  
"Last chance before my orders change."  
You can only imagine. You creep closer, leaving at least a foot of distance.  
"Do I need to bring you here myself? Closer."  
"You're right next to him now, but apparently it's not good enough. With a sigh, he pulls you closer, bringing your head to rest on his chest. One hand creeps down to cup your ass and you tense.  
"Relax, and go to sleep."  
You laugh sarcastically at this, but close your eyes nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

At some point in the night you had rolled over and away from him. When you open your eyes, you find him standing next to the bed; watching you. His cock is impossibly hard and thick with arousal. You close your eyes to the sight, and try to ignore the flares of pleasure going off in your own body.  
"Did you sleep well?" He asks, and when you don't immediately answer he crawls into bed next to you; rolling you so he's lying on top, his face an inch from yours.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes." you whisper, refusing to open your eyes. His lips brush your neck gently, and it sends shivers coursing through you.  
"Good." He slept rather well too, and it comes as a surprise. Maybe it was having you next to him that did it, but the reprieve from his nightmares was surely a welcome thing; regardless of the reason.  
"Come shower with me."  
You make no move to obey.  
"Brat...."  
"It did not sound like an order, sir."  
He chuckles at your sass. "It wasn't. If you need it to be, then fine. Get up and get into the shower."  
"What's my alternative order?" You ask, and the lustful tremble in his voice can't be ignored.  
"Suck my cock."

You get out of bed so fast it startles him, but he recovers quickly; following you into the bathroom. You step into the shower, feeling his gaze rake over you and you jump at the feel of his hands on your hips.  
"Turn around."  
As you comply, he hands you the soap. "You take care of me, and I'll take care of you. Alternative order is to suck my cock." You see his cock twitch as if it has a mind of it's own and gulp back your initial response. Instead, you ask as calmly as possible.  
"Wash rag?"  
"Your hands. Just your hands."  
You lather him up, and can't help but to marvel at the feel of his muscles as your hands travel over his body. The look of absolute pleasure and the trembling of his body as you bathe him has you heating up despite yourself. The feel of your own juices running down your thighs as you grasp his cock makes you want to cry. He's so thick, and feels absolutely perfect in your hand as you slowly lather him up.  
You use your other hand to lather his balls as you stroke him helplessly. The feel of him mesmerizing you past reason. He gives a gasp, and his hips dart forward; cum peppering your face in hot sticky ropes.  
"My turn", he says in a husky little whisper and sets to work; taking his time exploring your body. He can feel himself hardening again at the feel of your breasts underneath his hands, and moans uncontrollably as he feels you respond to the gentle kisses he places on each.  
"You're so fucking beautiful...." he moans, and moves on to explore the rest of you. When his hands reach between your legs, you shudder and reflexively grab onto his shoulders. He smiles at your wetness and continues to stroke you; your obvious pleasure causing his cock to throb painfully. He replaces his hands with his cock, rubbing his length against your clit, but not attempting to go any further. The sight of you, head thrown back in pleasure and your skin glistening with water is enough to set him off and he cums violently; shooting off a second load on the heels of the first at the sound of your pleasured response. He grabs you and pulls you tightly against him as he cums, your traitor legs threatening to buckle with pleasure.  
"Please kiss me."  
The fact that he's outright begging you calms you, and you respond with your typical defiance.  
"No."  
You wait for the request to become an order, and surprisingly it doesn't. With a sigh, he shuts off the water and steps out; tossing you a towel.  
"Dry me off."  
You comply, and he does the same for you; causing you to flare up with desire for him again. You will not submit to it this time, you tell yourself and stand stoically; waiting for him to finish.  
"Don't bother dressing. Get back in bed."  
You don't bother to argue, fearful of what his orders will be if you do. He gets dressed however, and lightly pecks your cheek on the way out the door.  
"Stay there." he orders and the sound of his door closing behind him as he leaves has you sighing in blessed relief. 

A couple hours have gone by, and you're awakened to him lying next to you; hands gently tracing your curves. You pull back and cover your breasts with your arms, looking at him in irritation.  
"I should be training. Not lying here like some pathetic sex toy."  
He chuckles at this. "Ness has relieved you from all duties for the time being. You have far too much to do here, pet."  
You roll your eyes and try to pull away from him. It just causes him to chuckle even harder.  
"Do you have any idea how fucking horny your defiance gets me?"  
You glare at him, not bothering to respond. His amusement dries up quickly.  
"Spread your legs."  
You jump back, but he grabs your ankles; pulling you back down.  
"Spread your legs or suck my cock. Choose."  
With closed eyes, you slowly spread your legs for him and he groans with pleasure; undressing quickly.  
"Pleasure yourself."  
"What?" You try to snap your legs closed, but he's quick and holds them open, looking you dead in the eyes.  
"I want to watch you get yourself off. Do it now, dammit."  
Fuck, the things you are doing to him right now as your fingers slip slowly between your folds and gently circle your clit. Your hitching breasts, your gaze half lidded with pleasure as you perform for him only fuel his desire. He wants to see you cum for him.  
"Say my name when you're doing that." He wants to taste you so fucking bad. Not yet, though. Not yet.  
"Levi..." You gasp, as you succumb to your pleasure; back arching as you cum.  
"Again. Don't stop."  
You continue to pleasure yourself, his name becoming a mantra of pleasure.  
"Again."  
You can barely touch yourself anymore, clit swollen with sensitivity and pleasure. How many times have you cum for him? Four? Five? Your mind is in such a haze right now you can barely form a thought.  
"Why are you slowing down? Make yourself cum for me. Again."  
Jesus fuck, this is torture! Your hands can barely function anymore, you're shaking so badly but you do as your told; addicted to the pleasure he's forcing you to give yourself.  
"Again."  
You're crying out now, writhing in pleasure; his name coming out a stutter. Gasping, knowing anyone walking past this door can hear you, you realize that if you did complain to your superiors no one would believe you now. Not with the pleasured sounds you're making for him.  
"Again."  
Fuck!  
"Again."  
When will this end? You're in tears, sobbing with pleasure. You feel as if your whole body is going to explode with the force of your orgasm.  
"Again."  
Your fingers are hardly functioning now, and your body reflexively pulls away from your own touch.  
"What's the problem pet? Do you need me to take over?"  
"N-no! Please, fuck! Let m-me st-t-op."  
"No, we're not finished, but I'll give you a choice. You can either allow me to continue your pleasure, or you can work on mine for awhile. What would you prefer?"  
You don't respond quick enough and the warring pain and pleasure explodes throughout you as you feel his tongue on you, flicking in soft and lazy circles. He doesn't allow his speed to pick up in the least, regardless of how much you cry, beg and cum beneath him. Torturing you is torturing him; he loves it.  
Eventually he does pull away though, eyeing you playfully. You fight to catch your breath.

"So, do you put all your soldiers through this when they're defiant? Men included?"  
He's surprised to find himself chuckling at that. "No to both. You're special."  
"Help me." You say with a roll of your eyes. "My knees are weak."  
"Doubt it. But they will be once I'm done with you. You've had plenty of a break. Pleasure yourself."  
"No! Fuck, no more please!" your wide eyes have him so desirous of you right now. Like that ever stops.  
Shrugging, he says nothing more as he takes over your pleasure again; tongue seeking your swollen clit. You try to push him away, but he grabs your wrists and holds you down. Unable to escape, you gasp and writhe beneath him; the pleasure maddening. He growls with desire at the taste of your cum bathing his tongue and continues to tease your aching pussy. He could do this all fucking night he thinks to himself, lazily flicking his tongue against your clit.   
The rest of the night goes on in the same litany of torture. He gives you small breaks, but just when you feel as if you've gotten yourself under control; he starts in again turning you back into a non-functioning mess.


	3. Chapter 3

You awaken the next morning with a gasp. He's eating your pussy, and you squirm but he's not having it; holding you firmly as his tongue flicks tortuously at your swollen clit.  
"Good morning, baby." He looks up at you briefly before continuing with his torture. Saying nothing, your hands slip unbidden into his hair as you ride out the pleasure he's giving you. He doesn't finish you off though, but pulls away leaving you just on the brink of orgasm. You kick at him, and damn near shove him from the bed. He grabs you and pulls you into a kneeling position; putting his face directly into yours.  
"Suck my cock you disrespectful little shit."  
"Fuck off."  
"Suck my cock, or take it up the ass. I'm delighted to give you either, pet."

He feels almost perfect in your mouth, the right amount of length to hit the back of your throat as your bobbing head devours him. It's thick enough to get a perfect seal on him too, and you suck in deep long strokes, looking up at him with pleasure lidded eyes. The sight of you looking up at him while swallowing his cock sends him spiralling. Fucking beautiful he thinks as he thrusts lazily into your mouth. Fucking beautiful. The closer he gets to cumming, the rougher his thrusts become. Turning him on even more is the fact that you don't seem to mind, but instead relax your throat further, taking even more of him down as he thrusts. You're moaning around his cock and the feel of you has him at his very end as he thrusts forcibly into you; holding you pinned as his cock pumps his juices down your throat.   
You pull away, letting his cock fall out of your mouth with a pop and lick your lips; putting none of him to waste. The way you look at him makes him want to shove his cock right back down your throat.  
"Lie down.", he orders and as you do he quickly follows suit. He goes immediately down on you, probing your pussy with his tongue. Tracing lazy circles around your clit, he slips a finger into your hot wet folds. You gasp and helplessly thrust your hips, matching his pace, feeling as if you're spiralling upwards and away from yourself, lost in the orgasm that is hitting you like waves.  
"Fuck!" You gasp, and wrap your legs around him tightly. He grins and continues to eat you out, bringing you to another orgasm almost on the heels of the first. He still doesn't stop, and his tongue flicks cruelly over your swollen, sensitive bud. Crying out in pleasured agony you rock your hips up into his face, barely able to take his ministrations any longer. Sighing roughly, he licks your juices and plants a soft kiss on your clit before making his way back up your body, kissing as he goes.   
"You taste like heaven, my little pet. Suck my cock again."  
You eagerly take him into your mouth, sucking in long hungry strokes. Letting him hit the back of your throat, you wrap your right hand around his base while caressing and stroking his balls with the other. He feels good in your mouth, and you feel you could do this all night if he'd let you. It seems like forever, before he cums and as his hot delicious load bathes your tongue, he grabs you by the hair and starts thrusting roughly into your mouth. Relaxing your throat as much as possible, you bob your head in time with his thrusts wanting him to make you gag.  
"Oh my beautiful fucking pet..." He groans out the words and pushes his cock down your throat, balls slapping ahainst your chin. He holds it in you until he feels your throat clench, then pulls back just enough to let you breathe before slamming himself down your throat once again.   
Before long he's cumming again.

"I hate you." You gasp, trying to get control of yourself but also eyeing his cock hungrily.  
"I don't care. All I care about is that you want me. Do you?"  
"Yes." Helpless against the pleasure he's giving you, you can't stop your response. It's true. You want this piece of shit.


	4. Chapter 4

A Month Later:

"Come here pet....No, crawl." You crawl towards him, unable to help yourself.  
"That's it, there's a good pet...now open your mouth." He fucks your face greedily.  
"You like that don't you? I'm going to cum right down that throat, fuck!" Pumping faster, Levi groans in ecstasy as he releases his load, shoving his cock deep and holding it there.   
"Suck my fucking balls."  
You suck them hard, running your tongue around them in sensual circles. You can feel them tightening and knows he's close. He grabs your face.  
"Open up." You opens your mouth and pull back. Grabbing his cock, you jerks him off hard and fast. Just how he likes it. He cums, spraying your mouth and face in huge, hot sticky ropes.  
"Fuck you look hot with cum on your face." He says, eyeing you hungrily. You reach a hand to your face and he slaps it away.  
"No. You don't get to clean it up. Leave it all over your pretty face."   
"You want your pussy eaten?" He gives you a little shake. "Answer me."  
You nod and gasp in need, and he points meaningfully to his already hardening cock.  
"Work for it."   
You stand up and turns around easing your ass down on his cock, taking him balls deep. It's no effort anymore, he fucks your ass so often you're always prepped. Grabbing your legs, he pulls them over the arms of his chair, spreading you wide. He wastes no time, fucking up into you violently.   
"You fucking love this shit, don't you? Answer me."  
"Yes.", you gasp.  
"Tell me."  
"I love the way you fuck my ass, Levi!"  
"Mmm, I fucking love you pet." He says, fucking you harder. Hands cupping your breasts and mouth biting and sucking at your neck and shoulders, Levi moans as he comes closer to the release he's craving. He blasts his load inside you, and wrapping his arms around you tightly for a moment, he kisses your ear.  
"Go lie down, baby. Spread those legs for me."  
You comply. Of course you do.

This is where he changes. Every time. When his typical roughness is replaced with a tenderness that is confusing in comparison. What goes on in his head that causes him such pleasure in giving you pain, yet when it comes to your pleasure he is something close to worshipful? His tongue gently traces along your folds, leaving occasional open mouth kisses on your clit. He pleasures you this way for a long time before attending solely to your clit with his soft, warm tongue. Gasping softly, you tangle your fingers in his hair. Gently rocking your hips with the pleasure, you can feel tears rolling down your cheeks. Your orgasm is coming, and he can feel it too. Letting out a contented sigh, he licks your clit faster.   
"Come in my mouth, baby." He lets out a soft sigh, wanting your juices washing over his tongue. You shudder as the orgasm takes hold and gasp as his ministrations intensify, coaxing you to another orgasm on the heels of the first. Planting kisses up your body, Levi nestles in close, wrapping his arms around you.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"You always hurt me, Levi. What kind of question is that?"  
"Go clean up."  
Finally. The bathroom is the only place you ever get any solitude. Scrubbing your face vigorously, you look hard at yourself in the mirror. "You can't keep letting him do this to you." you think, before grudgingly exiting the bathroom. He's waiting for you on the bed.  
"Come here."  
You come to him, of course you do. He's tender, oh so tender and it makes it hard in moments like these to remember why you wanted to get away in the first place. His thrusts are gentle now, his kisses tender as you make love. Is it though? Is it love? Because if it is, it's some fucked up shit.


	5. Chapter 5

"Enter."  
You look up at the filing you're assisting with to see who has entered. It's Erwin, with a stack of papers in hand. He gives you a sidelong glance and turns to Levi.  
"The capitol wants a report on that disaster on our last expedition." He grimaces, and gives you another sidelong glance.  
"What are you waiting for?" Levi asks, "take care of our guest."  
"Of course." You say, and drop to your knees before the man. Erwin leans back with a sigh as your mouth envelops him; hand going to your hair and guiding.

This is a cock you love to suck, he's huge and the load he gives you is one you can barely swallow. You always end up with one hell of a mess to clean up once he's done, and you don't really mind in the least. The fact that it drives Levi wild watching you pleasure someone else is rewarding too. He's behind you now, pulling you up off your knees and slipping his cock into your pussy. He fucks you slowly, more focused on how your mouth is moving on Erwin than what he's doing.  
The soft moans coming from your mouth drive him crazy, and he's not sure if he's the cause or Erwin. No matter. Watching you dominate that much cock is enough to have him lost in his desires. You've been shared out for a couple months now. First Erwin, and then Miche. Sometimes Erwin and Miche. He even brought Gunther and Eld into it once, and that was probably one of the hottest moments you've had since all this madness started.

Your thoughts are interrupted by the quickening pace of Levi's thrusts. As his load fills you, Erwin's follows shortly after and you gulp him down eagerly; damn near cumming at the taste of him. They pull away from you, allowing you to stand.  
"Shall we make a night of this, love?" Levi asks, embracing you from behind. At least he asks permission. Not that it's necessary anymore. You're a very willing slave.  
And now you're on the bed, sandwiched between them; Erwin thrusting slowly in your ass, while Levi fucks your pussy. Their hands rove your body greedily, and you share a kiss with Levi. Gazing lustfully at Levi, you can't help but imagine the same lost expression on Erwin's face. His thrusts have slowed, but give no less pleasure. Curiously, you take Levi's hands and move them to the man lying beneath you. Neither seem to notice the difference. With a naughty grin, you do the same to Erwin; and you watch with desire as their hands explore each other. Levi leans down to kiss you, and you move your head enough that his lips lock with Erwin's instead.  
They open their eyes and stop fucking you; stares and lips frozen on each other. After a moment they start thrusting into you again, tongues exploring each other's mouths with abandon.

Fucking hot, and when they cum simultaneously inside you; you move away and watch the two men curiously. They stare at each other as if seeing each other for the first time, and then Erwin pulls Levi into his lap; their kisses becoming more passionate.  
"I want to watch him fuck you Levi." You whisper, gently tracing his ear with your tongue. He shudders and wraps his arms around Erwin's neck.  
"Prep him for me." Erwin pants, and you oblige; flicking your tongue around his hole with pleasure. He gasps as your fingers enter him, but soon he's rocking back into your thrusts as you scissor your fingers inside him.  
Your fingers are soon replaced by Erwin's cock and Levi's pained cry sets off fireworks throughout you. You clamp your mouth on his cock, sucking along as Erwin thrusts inside him. Soon you pull back though, letting Levi see you pleasure yourself watching him. This gets him going even more, and he's soon riding Erwin's cock hard, begging the man to fuck the living shit out of him. Erwin doesn't need to be asked twice, and the stuttering moans coming out from your man have you damn near squirting with pleasure.   
"Fuck Erwin, cum in his ass" you moan, rubbing your pussy soaked fingers on his asshole now. He explodes into Levi, and lies him on his back; not bothering to pull out.  
"Keep it going baby." He says, and tosses Levi's legs over his shoulders. As he continues to pound into Levi, you slip a finger into his ass, earning a hungry moan.  
"More."  
You fuck his ass hard, soon adding a second finger; and then a third. The sound of Levi's helpless moans have you fucking Erwin even harder, and this time when he cums, Erwin flops onto his back; eyeing Levi with a desperation that's almost painful.  
"Fuck me. God damn Levi, fuck me."

It's Levi's turn now, and he thrusts into Erwin's ass at such a pace the man has to grip the bedsheets in pleasure and pain. Panting with desire comes the next order.  
"Sit on my fucking face." You comply, gasping at the feel of Erwin's tongue in your pussy as you share a heated kiss with Levi. He continues to pleasure himself with Erwin's ass, staring you in the eyes the whole time.  
"I fucking love you baby."  
"I love you too." You gasp, and the three of you cum together in an explosion of ecstacy.

You awaken the next morning in quite the hot little tangle. Levi's head is between your legs; cheek resting on your thigh. Erwin's head is between Levi's legs, the man's cock draped over his cheek. You suppress a giggle and run your fingers through Levi's hair. He looks up at you sleepily.  
"Eat my pussy."  
He starts in with no argument whatsoever. Erwin wakes almost immediately, and latches on to Levi's cock enthusiastically. After a rather pleasure filled wake up, you join the two of them in the shower; giving both men a blowjob as they soap each other up. You gulp down their loads greedily, and exit the shower; having already cleaned up. Their pleasured moans as they fuck each other can be heard in the kitchen.  
You spend the next several nights together, fucking each other into oblivion. You finally feel like you've got some semblance of control, and it's all due to how you got them into each other. It's nice being able to have some peace, and let them just fuck each other while you remain unbothered.

There's a knock on the door. You were busy reading, and listening in on the hot sounds coming from the bedroom. Unbothered about whoever's at the door hearing the men, you open the door; also unbothered by the nudity. You don't bother to dress anymore.  
It's Miche, and you usher him in with a smile. He gives a sniff, and his eyes widen with surprise.  
"Is that Erwin with Levi?"  
You take his hand and lead him to the couch. Getting on your knees before him, you slowly unzip his pants; and pull his cock free.  
"Mmhm. Hey Levi! I'm fucking Miche, you good?" You call out, and then slide your tongue along the length of his cock. Levi's panted respose comes a second later.  
"Go for it baby."  
"See? No big deal."  
You start sucking. An hour later, you're riding the fuck out of Miche's cock when Levi calls from the bedroom.   
"All good?"  
"I could use some cock in my ass!" you gasp, and ride Miche harder. The man moans with pleasure and fucks you back just as enthusiastically.  
Erwin and Levi come out a moment later, and soon Levi enters you from behind. Erwin opts for your mouth. You of course, don't mind one bit. Erwin and Miche leave a couple hours later, leaving you and Levi alone for the first time in what feels like ages. You make love, and then snuggle in together sleepily.

"Shall we invite them over tomorrow night?" He asks, running his fingers lovingly through your hair.  
"Eld and Gunther, too. I want you all to fuck me."  
"You sure?" He pulls back and eyes you with surprise.  
"Yeah, although we should probably forego the man on man stuff. I don't think, they'll be as cool with it as Miche was."  
Levi gives a soft chuckle. Although he didn't participate in it himself, Miche seemed pretty easygoing about him and Erwin's love play. He even allowed Erwin to touch him briefly. Levi shrugs. Baby steps.  
"Sounds good. Tomorrow night, you'll be the focus of our attention."  
You close your eyes in deep content. Although Levi succeeded in turning you into his personal sex slave, you in turn have controlled him as well.  
Levi. Your personal man-whore.  
Who's in control now?


End file.
